Networked computer systems use various types of networking protocols, which are sets of standards/policies and formatting rules that facilitate communication between two or more devices over a network. In order to facilitate communication, both a sender and a recipient must be configured to use a given networking protocol. For example, a first business sending a collection of digital files to a second business should communicate using a same networking protocol. In many instances, manual intervention is used to ensure that this type of network communication can be accomplished. Currently, however, no device exists that can automatically accommodate data received using various different networking protocols and automatically convert the networking protocol to another protocol suitable for a destination device, using artificial intelligence processes.